Boar
The Boar is a Tenno automatic shotgun. Compared to other shotguns, the Boar characteristically bears less accuracy and damage per pellet. With the widest shot cone of all available shotguns, the Boar excels at fighting large groups of lightly armored enemies at close quarters, but quickly loses its effectiveness in mid-long range. The gun makes up for its shortcomings with its high rate of fire and larger magazine capacity. The blueprint is dropped directly in mission as a pickup from Soldados Drekar as of . This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: * Alta cadencia de fuego. * High magazine size. * High pellet count. * High damage per second. * Wide spread is ideal for crowd control. Desventajas: * Ineffective beyond short range due to both spread and damage falloff. * Ammo inefficient. * Third lowest critical chance of all the shotguns. * Lowest damage per shot of all standard shotguns (beside Kohm) Comparaciones: Notas * The Boar was retired from the Mercado as of the patch but is available again as of Update 17.7. * The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 12.1 impact, 3.3 puncture, and 6.6 slash. * The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~2.75%. Consejos * The Boar suffers from ammunition inefficiency. The amount of ammunition supplied by a shotgun ammo pickup is the same as its base magazine size, which can be emptied quickly with the trigger held down. Count your shells, and pick your targets. * It is suggested to use a long range sidearm such as the Lex due to the fact that the Boar has bad range fighting capabilities. * Using the Mutación de munición de escopeta mod can help regain ammo when needed. ** Alternatively, use Carroñero de escopeta or Restauradores de munición de escuadrón. *Due to a higher damage compared to the boar prime, the boar can utilize Barrido dentado and allow slash to become the highest damage, causing it to bisect corpses. Curiosidades * This weapon was removed from the Mercado since . Between then and the only way to obtain the Boar was to purchase the Wrecking Rhino Pack bundle for 545. * The Boar resembles a riot shotgun in practice, using the same model as the Strun shotgun for the barrel and stock, but with what can be assumed to be a larger in-line drum magazine in the center. ** Despite the magazine being fully removable in the updated reload animation after Update 17.7, the magazine still clips through the shooter's hand since it has no unique firing position. * The word Boar is used to define an undomesticated pig. Much to its description, its appearance reveals a large barrel up front, noting its snout. * During Syndicate Missions, alongside the Castanas Sancti the Nuevo Loka Operatives will use the Boar, being the only NPC to use this weapon. * On the world model of the Boar are the words, "Danger" written on the Stock and "Evolution" written on the Drum. These are numerous examples of the Lenguaje Orokin o "Tennobet" used on Tenno weapons. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased the damage of the Boar series in Conclave. *Increased the ammo pool of the Boar series in Conclave. *Reintroduced – Drekar Troopers now have a chance to drop the Boar Blueprint. *Increased the damage of all Boar weapons in PvP. *Removed from the Mercado. *Removed option to buy with platinum in Mercado. *Fixed Boar sounds that were not consistent between what the user hears and what the other players hear. *All Shotguns get a boost, effective range increased. *Boar reduced fire rate to 3.6 from 5.0. *Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, generally sharper Rotation and Translation Springs, added Noise & better spread control when firing while aimed. Added force feedback to all firing sounds. *Reload time now 2.3, was 2.37 / Fires 6 iterations, was 5. *Introducido. }} Véase también * Boar Prime, the Prime counterpart of this shotgun. en:Boar Categoría:Escopeta